Saving His Mate
by darkpurplefairyprincess
Summary: As Alice plans Edward and Bella's wedding, Bella starts having second thoughts. This takes place after eclipse . It will end up being a Jake and Bella fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

Hola Folks! this story takes place after Eclipse. It will eventually be a Jake and Bella Fanfic... ENJOY

**Chapter One: Everything you want**

_" He's everything you want. He's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at the exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why." Everything you want by Vertical Horizon._

"Bella, you have to stay still. You constantly moving is what will screw up your wedding dress," Alice told me for the third time during this fitting.

The wedding. Edward and I being together forever, but I was having my doubts. The dress, I didn't pick or even help design. Alice did. It wasn't something that I would pick, but she said it fit in all the right places. The wedding itself was already planned too, although I didn't help with that either. Alice did all that too. She picked the invitations, and she mailed them. I don't even have bridesmaids, but I guess that is what happens when you plan on being turned into a vampire. She picked the food too, which surprises me since she doesn't even eat . Some kind of fancy chicken that I don't even remember the name too.

"How much longer?" I asked getting annoyed. I have been standing here for almost two hours.

"If you would stop fidgeting it would be a lot sooner. You don't want one sleeve longer then the other. Plus you have to get use to the heels," She said as she continued to pin the dress.

"I am still a human Alice. I can't stand still for hours on end in case you forgot," I muttered.

"Well you don't want me to accidentally pin your skin do you?" She asked as she looked up.

I smiled weakly remembering the last time I got a tiny paper cut, and it turned out a lot worse then what it really was. How it some way it was worse being here then with the pack. The pack who wont even talk to me anymore. Jake hasn't picked up my phone call since the newborn fight. Edward said it was for the best after he told Jake that we were engaged. He did that on purpose to hurt him.

"When will the boys be back?" I asked.

She closed her eyes for a second then opened them back up. "Go change. I think I got enough to fix it anyway. Edward will be here in about ten minutes."

I went up to Edward's room and carefully took off the dress that Alice had spent hours on. It was laced, and beaded, something I would defiantly never have picked. I laid the dress on his bed as I carefully got redressed. Alice was looking forward to me being turned, hoping my fashion sense would change, but I doubt it. I could care less about designers, all I wanted was my Jeans and Chucks.

I picked up my phone and dialed Jake's cell phone number hoping he would finally answer me. I knew it was a slim chance, but I could hope. It rang until it hit his voice mail. I sighed.

_Jake, It's Bella, Again. I am sure you already know that though considering caller ID, please call me back. We seriously need to talk, I know you hate my guts right now, but your still my best friend. _

"Bella," Alice said from the other side of Edwards door.

I opened the door and handed her the wedding dress, and the shoes. She was looking at me strangely. "Your future keeps flickering in and out. What are you planning on doing?" She asked as she studied my face.

"Nothing," I answered honestly.

" Edwards here," She whispered as she vanished down the hallway and into her and Jasper's room.

"Love, how was your fitting?" He asked as he kissed my forehead. I was playing with my bracelet and the wolf Jake had made me.

"Long. Boring." I answered automatically.

" I was thinking of taking you on a date tonight," He told me.

"Edward, I already told you this. Dad and I are going over Sue's for fish," I said annoyed. I only told him this since last week.

"Love, you know I don't like you down there . I can't protect you down there. Can't you tell your dad you can't," he said.

"Pretty soon I am going to be a vampire , I won't get to see my father. What is worse is he will have to think I am dead, when I am not. I am going to spend time with him. Isn't it enough that we are having this stupid wedding. That you put this freaking ring on my finger, not to mention this big heart thing?" I asked annoyed.

"You wanted all of this Isabella. " He spoke softly as he moved a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"I am going. End of story," I said as I got up and walked out of his room.

I grabbed my purse and keys and kept walking to my truck. The truck that he hates. The truck he has tried to get me out of. The truck that brings so many memories to me. The truck Jake rebuilt. The one that reminds me of him. I opened the front door and put my keys in it. I looked at my cell phone one less time to check for missed call, but there wasn't one. I turned my key waiting to hear my truck purr to life, but it didn't. I tried again and again it didn't.

"You are kidding me, right?" I shouted to see Edward standing at the front door with a smirk on his face.

"I swear I could light you on fire, and watch you turn to ash. What the hell did you do to my truck?" I asked as I slammed the door shut.

" Your truck is not reliable . Ready to take me up on my offer?" He asked sweetly. "I can have Rose look at it."

"Don't you dare touch my truck. You did something so it wouldn't start," I shouted as I opened up my cell phone and dialed Emily's number. I knew dad was already at Sue's and I didn't want to make him drive all the way over here for what Edward did.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Look Em, please don't hang up. I know I screwed you guys, I know I hurt you guys, but I need a huge favor. Can you get ahold of one of the boys and have them meet me at the Cullen's. My truck won't start because he did something," I said as I glared at Edward.

"Ah I will see what I can do," She said before she hung up.

"Just stay here. Tomorrow we can look for a new car. A safe car," He smiled.

"When will you get it? I don't want flashy. I don't want glamorous! I want this truck. You just don't like it because it is something of Jake's," I muttered.

"Love, we are getting married. I am going to be your husband. My family is going to be your family. You will have everything you could possible imagine. We will get married, and you will be changed. Then after your cravings are under control we will got to collage, just like we planned," He said as he grabbed my hand. I pulled it out of his hand.

"What about my family? What about my friends?" I asked. "Collage, has always been your thing. You are pushing for me to go to collage. I don't want to be an English major. I want to own my own business. I want to open up restaurants," I said honestly.

" My family is your family. You already think of Alice as your sister and your best friend," he tried to reason with me. He just wasn't understanding.

"Edward this isn't getting anywhere. You aren't listening to me. You think you have to protect me, and make my decisions for me, but I can make my own decisions. I am more then capable of making decisions," I said.

"But I don't want you to make a mistake. I know you can make decisions, but I am older, don't you think I know what is best?" He asked as he looked me in his eyes. If he knew what was best he wouldn't have started dating a human. He wouldn't have brought me into this mythological life.

"Do you know what is best?" I asked. Jake could always read me like an open book, but Edward hasn't. He made me into what he wanted.

"Of course Love," He answered without hesitation.

"Edward, this isn't right anymore. Can't you feel it? Things haven't been right since you got back. This shouldn't be happening. We are two different species. We want different things. I think I want to be human, and grow old with someone who is able to grow old with me. I don't want to be a vampire, I want to have kids. I never thought of myself as a mother, but I think that is what I want. I want to be able to be in a room with my father without the fear of ripping his throat out," I spoke as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"What are you saying?" He asked as he took a step back. I saw Alice watching from the window, and I felt Jasper trying to control my emotions, and I wish he would stop.

"I am saying, I don't think I am in love with you anymore. Before you left me in the woods I was in love with you. So much that I lost myself those months you were gone. It took Jake a lot to get me back to myself. I realized that I could breath for the first time by myself. I realized that there was more to life then just a boyfriend. I realized I wanted things out of life that you didn't. Then Alice showed up and asked me to save you. I made a mistake that day. I am so sorry. I should have never went to Italy. I shouldn't have left Jake like that, after he picked up my pieces, and made me whole again. I let you push your way back into my life," I whispered unable to make eye contact with him as I wiped away tears.

" Werewolves are dangerous, Love. He can't give you a normal life anymore then I can. What happens if he imprints?" He asked.

I chuckled through the tears that were staining my cheek. "Werewolves are dangerous? I don't remember once the pack putting me in as much danger as your family has. I was chased and bitten by a vampire because of you guys. I got a paper cut and ended up turning back. You left me in the middle of the woods when you knew Victoria was out there waiting for me. You tried to kill yourself, and I saved you. I went in a room full of royal vampires, who wanted nothing more then to change me. I faced an army of newborn vampires and Victoria, and then again your royal vampires. What danger have the wolves put me in?"

" What about Emily? What about Leah? All the hurt they have went through because of the imprint? What about Emily's scars that she is forced to live with as a reminder. How about the pain Leah puts Sam in when she phases in?" he asked .

"Edward, that pack is more safe then this family is. I know it isn't Jasper's fault what happened around my birthday. It is in his nature, I get that , but I don't want that. How about the danger I put my own father in? Victoria or one of the newborns could have easily killed him. I have always put you above everyone else, but you haven't put me above everyone else. You left when times got rough. I fell out of love with you," I whispered.

I heard a growl from behind me knowing the wolves had showed up. I slowly started to turn around but then I was grabbed by his cold hands.

"Edward, release her. Don't make this any worse," Emmett spoke as he stepped off the porch and walked closer towards Edward.

I saw the three wolves stop where they were, looking at me. Edward could easily kill me, but would he stoop that low? If he didn't get me that meant nobody did? I watched as Sam's black wolf stood tall, and I could tell he was talking to the rest of the pack. Probably telling the pack to back off. I saw Quil's wolf lower himself to the ground, not breaking eye contact with Edward. I knew Sam was probably reminding him of the treaty, and how they will destroy them. I saw Alice, Jasper, and Rose step off the porch too . I was surprised to see Paul here, but my guess is Sam commanded him to come.

"Edward, you don't want to do this," I whispered as I thought about the worse.

"Why don't I? If I let you go , I lose you," He answered as I felt him lowering his mouth to my shoulder. "If I turn you, then you can't run to him."

"If you turn me, I will kill you myself. I will be stronger then you and I will destroy you, and then I will destroy my life. Rose was right, I don't want this life. You said Edward if I ever changed my mind, you would let me go. Why are you doing this?" I asked as I fought back the tears that I knew were coming.

I was even more surprised to see a wolf that I hadn't seen in ages appear from behind my truck. _Jacob. _ He was snarling and growling. I could only guess what Sam was telling, or better yet what Jake was saying to Edward. Next thing I knew, Jake was standing in front of my truck , naked and all.

"Let her go," he demanded.

"What is it to you? You don't want her," Edward answered. "Jasper stop trying to control my emotions. "

I watched Jake take a step forward and Edward took a step back causing me to stumble a little bit. After I got my footing again, Edward tighten his grip on me. A cry of pain escaped my lips, but Edward didn't release me. Jake was fighting hard to control his shaking, and to stay human.

"Remember what we talked about in the tent?" Jake asked him.

Edward Nodded, but didn't say anything. I saw the Cullen's all looking at each other unsure what to do next, but then I caught the eyes of Alice, who didn't seem surprised in the lease bit, about the situation that was unfolding in front of her. She knew this was going to happen. She knew when she got the dress from me.

"You bitch," I shouted at Alice.

"See what hanging with a pack of mutts does to you. Watch your mouth," Edward said .

"Watch my mouth. Are you kidding me? You about ready to kill me because you can't handle losing me. You are crazy, and to think it was Alice who was locked up in the crazy hospital and not you. Speaking of Alice, you knew. You knew this was going to happen, of course you can't see the outcome because of the pack, but you knew I was going to leave him, and you knew this was how he would react, and you did nothing. You let me go out here by myself. What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Bella, you didn't see Edward those months that he left you. He was wreck, and then he thought you killed himself, and he almost took his own existence. I don't want to see him in pain again. I know you are confused, but I saw you becoming one of us. I saw you two in love. I saw your wedding, and the smile you had on your face," Alice answered.

I went to speak but Rose cut me off before I could, " You knew about all of this?"

" More or less," Alice answered as Rose took a step towards her.

"You know I would never pick this life for me. You know I hate this more then anything, why would you make someone else hate their existence?" she asked .

"I saw all of us happy," Alice whispered.

"I am not happy. Your vision are suppose to be the path we pick, but you can't see me happy anymore , can you? You haven't been able to see me becoming one of you for a long time, because I think I always knew I wasn't meant to be turned. I never felt complete with Edward, not like I do with Jake. Why can't you just let me go, please. Edward, just release me," I begged as he continued to hold his grip on me.

Jake got this goofy grin on his face before he spoke, "You heard her leech. You said if she decided to live life as a human, you would step aside, because all you ever wanted was for her to be happy. This is my last warning, you let her go. You already know the rest of the pack is here, and ready to attack you."

"Edward, I won't be on your side. Emmett and I are on Bella's." Rose spoke up as she took a step closer to Emmett.

Edward was looking around before he whispered, " I'll be back to take what is mine."

Then he took off. I fell to the ground only to fell Jake's warm arms pick me up and hold me close to him.

"Shh hunnie. It is all going to be okay. He won't come near you again," Jake whispered in my ear as he wiped the tears away.

"Are you really here? I thought you hated me?" I asked him as I snuggled closer to his chest.

"Im here. I am never leaving you," he whispered.

"What if you imprint? Don't promise me you won't leave me, when you can't control it," I said as he slowly put me to my feet. Suddenly I was aware of how naked he was and started blushing.

"I have to be honest with you. I imprinted with you the day you hit Paul. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want you forced to be with me, I wanted you to decide on your own," he answered.

"Not to break up this nice little reunion, but I think maybe you should get Bella away from here. Take her to La Push while my family, and I look for Edward," Emmett said.

Jake looked at the pack then back at Emmett, "As Alpha of the pack I will leave a few of my brothers out here to help you look for Edward. I want called when he is found."

"Alpha? You?" I asked suddenly confused.

"A lot has changed, Bells," he said ask he put on a pair of cut offs. "Lets get to La Push and I'll explain everything."


	2. Chapter 2

So as always you guys freaking rock! Thank you everyone who is following this story and who has reviewed this story! I am so happy you guys like it!

Sadly, I don't own twilight. If I did Bella would have picked Jake, duh!

Chapter Two: I want to Be

" I wanna be your Friday night sweet ride. Summertime, Sunshine, Barefoot in the moon light. I wanna be your jackpot hot spot wide open road in a candy apple rag top." Friday night by Eric Paslay

Jake managed to fix my truck quickly in the Cullen's driveway. It seems all Edward did was unplug the battery. Jake was muttering to himself about the stupid leech, among other not so nice things.

"When we get back to my house I want to see what else he touched on this truck. I don't like thinking of him underneath a truck that you were driving," Jake said as he opened the door for me to step up in my truck. He closed the door and walked over to the driver seat. Always the gentlemen.

I smiled as he turned the key, and my baby purred to life. He put her in reverse, and backed out of the Cullen's driveway. I watched the Cullen's house get further out of my view.

"So Alpha of the pack?" I asked deciding to break the silence.

He chuckled, "Yeah, but I don't want to talk about that, yet. We will get there, but there are other things to deal with first. Like what the hell happened?"

I rolled my eyes not really wanting to retell a story. "I don't know. I never felt right after Edward came back. When he was around me I just never felt complete. It was different, because when you were there I felt complete. I felt like I was at home, like I was where I belonged, but with Edward it wasn't like that at all. Then today I just realized as Alice was fitting me for a wedding dress, that I didn't even pick out, that I didn't want this. I wasn't ready to give up my life. I wanted to have a family, I wanted to grow old, even more importantly I wanted to eventually die, when it is my time. "

" A lot has changed since the last time we talked," Jake started as we were pulling onto La Push ground. "I took Alpha of the pack shortly after the newborn battle. Sam was ready to step down, and well Emily is pregnant. Bells, I have to be honest with you, It hurt like hell getting your wedding invitation. It has never been done before an alpha live with out his mate. I would have known the moment your heart stopped. I would have destroyed him too, and probably have gotten myself killed . I don't want to sugar coat things for you, but chances are the pack aren't going be a willing to welcome you back in their lives. You broke their trust, and that's going take some time to rebuild. Also, there has to be ground rules with you and I ," He said as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

" I didn't expect them to welcome me back with hugs. " I whispered.

" You left Edward for good? " he asked.

" I think that was made pretty clearly when he tried to kill me," I answered. He put the truck in park .

" You are the Alpha's mate. It will be a huge responsibility for you when the times right. There is no going back to Edward . I'm not trying to be mean and telling you who you can be friends with or talk to. I want you to know you need to gain the respect of my pack. You have to gain my trust too. " he finished as he looked up at me.

" When did you become the adult?" I asked through a grin.

" When I decided to take my rightful spot as Alpha. It's part if the position. I have a role to play now. I have to actually set an example for the younger pack members," he said.

" I thought Brady and Collin were the last to phase?" I asked remembering how Sam left them at La Push for the newborn fight.

" I wish. Two other phased, I just wish the Cullen's would have left. This is no way for a child to be living. You were the only reason they were staying, maybe now they will move on," he spoke freely.

" Jake, I am truly sorry for everything I have put you through. " I whispered .

" We will talk later about that. Now you go In to Sue's and spend time with your dad. After you are done eating, I want you to go to Billy's . Under no circumstance do you go to your house without me or a pack member," Jake ordered.

" I get it," I said as I opened my door and walked to Sue's house.

I didn't even make it to the porch before Seth opened the door and nodded at Jake. " Hey Bella," he said as he hugged me.

" I'm surprised that I am getting a warm welcoming from any of the pack members," I whispered.

" Figured you would need someone on your side, if you plan to make it through dinner here. Leah's on her way over. Jake told Leah and I to be here just in case Edwards stupid enough to cross the treaty line. He knows this is where jake's going keep you, somewhere around here," Seth said as he pulled me in side.

" Bells, you finally made it and you look a mess. Are you okay?" dad asked as he looked at my face.

" Ah sorta. You see, I'm not getting married to Edward. I ah sorta dumped him today," I blushed as I looked down.

" What happen? Did he try something? I swear I'll kill him," dad quickly started talking.

" It's nothing like that. I just realized he wasn't what I wanted after all," I mumbled.

" Why don't you go use the upstairs bathroom and wash up dear. Leah will be home soon and then we can eat," Sue said.

I mumbled my thank you and walked upstairs to their bathroom. This was the first time I was in Sue's house. Finding the bathroom and turning the light on. It was a simple bathroom, nothing fancy. I looked in the mirror and saw my face.

Dried tear streaks were on my cheeks. I turned the water on warm and splashed it on my face. I grabbed the bar of soap and used some on my face. I washed it off and dried my face off.

" Leech lover hurry up," Leah said from the other side.

I sighed, so it begins. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, knowing it wasn't going to do much. I was going have to face the pack members eventually. Leah and Paul were going be the worse best to get it over now.

I opened the door and walked passed Leah. " You look awful." Leah finally spoke.

" Thanks," I muttered as I kept walking.

" You know what you did to Jake is screwed up. You hurt him, you broke him," She said.

I stopped and turned around , " Tell me something I don't know Leah. I know I've hurt him. I know I've hurt the pack. Trust me I already feel worse enough, and I don't want to go up against all of you. I get it . I was stupid."

" That's it though. Do you really get it? You weren't inside his head. You didn't feel the pain we felt. It's only a matter of time you run back to that leech," Leah growled. I took a step back . " That's priceless your a little scared of the big bad wolf. " she challenged as she took a step closer to me.

I stood my ground this time and didn't back down. Jake was right I needed to earn the packs trust.

" What's this really about Leah? You have never liked me. Not since the first day you phased. You can't blame me for why you phased! " I spoke keeping eye contact with her.

Her eyes were flickering between hers and the yellows of the wolf. She was shaking now but she was fighting to stay human. She gave me a nasty glare but didn't speak.

" This isn't about me hurting Jacob. It's about Sam not being strong enough. This is about Sam not ignoring his imprint," I said as I realized it.

She let out a low growl and took a step closer. " Prefect little Bella gets everything she wants. She gets the love of her life after she screws him over multiple times. Hell we all know he is going accept you back. Regardless of what the pack thinks. You know nothing about me or my life."

" Your jealous that Jake is stronger then Sam ever was. " I said again.

" Bella, step away from her," Seth said from behind me but I made no attempt to move.

" Oh first you are going take the pack and now my brother," Leah accused me of.

" Seriously? Why do you hate me so much Leah? What have I ever personal done to you? Not what I did to Jake , what did I do to you?" I asked .

She looked back at Seth who was slowly trying to put me behind him in case Leah did phase. " Seth stop she isn't going to hurt me."

" I wouldn't be so sure of that leech lover," she growled and ignored my question.

" I am sure you won't phase. I'm not as stupid as you think Leah. I know damn well Jake wouldn't have left me in a house with you if he didn't command you to not phase if it's going to hurt me. That's why you haven't phased yet. Your trying to but you can't because Alpha command," I said.

Seth looked at me and back at Leah. " I didn't even know Jake did that how could you have known?" He asked.

" it's Jake. He maybe mad at me but he wouldn't let a pack member hurt me," I spoke.

Leah still glared at me before she finally sighed and lend against the wall. " You haven't done anything to me. I just hate how accepting you are about all of this. Any normal person would be freaking out, but no not you. The freak who attract danger. You had a chance to get away from this, and you ruined it. You are stuck here as much as the rest of us now. I will admit this now but if any of you two tell anyone I'll deny it. I'm jealous. I'm jealous that Sam wasn't strong enough. Maybe that means he didn't love me as much as I thought? "

I took a step closer to Leah who was now crying. " I am going to hug you now."

" Oh great. You are going all girly," Leah mumbled .

" Shut up. Sometimes you have to cry. It lets you know you are still human. I'm not saying we have to be best friends, but I would like it if we could be at least civil to each other," I said as I pulled away.

" It might not be that bad having a girl around who can stand up to an army of vampires, and a pack of wolves. Unlike Kim who shy's away and Emily who does everything a stepford wife would do. " Leah said.

" Seth, I think she's coming coming around," I said.

" Don't push it, Swan," Leah said.

" Sure, act like tough Leah but I know deep down your a softy," I chuckled.

" Two down. Good luck getting Paul to come to the dark side," Leah said.

" Oh Paul's going to be easy. I'm not worried about him. See all I need to do is get on the good side of Billy and Rach," I said.

" Foods done," Sue shouted.

" Hey wait. Anything on Edward?" I asked.

" No but my guess is he is close by. They are patrolling near your house and the road from la push to your house but no sign yet," she answered.

We all walked down stairs laughing and joking. The last person I thought who would be on my side was Leah, but she was probably the easier to win over besides her brother.

Dinner went smoothly.

" Alright Bells. You ready," dad asked.

" Charlie is it cool she stays here tonight?" Leah asked.

" Ah I don't see why not," Dad answered .

" Why don't we make up the guest room and Charlie can stay there. It's getting pretty late," Seth suggested .

He looked over at Sue who nodded her head.

" Thanks guys," I said.

" Let's go make up the floor for you swan. I have clothes you can wear," Leah said as we walked upstairs.

" I'll be back around 1 or 2 am depending on if it's quiet out there," Leah told me as she was leaving her room.

I smiled and got dressed. I knew I should be on the floor but her bed was comfortable and it was a queen. We could surely share the bed. I laid down on her pillow and just like that I was out.

" Bella , I never loved you," Edward said to me as we stood behind my house.

" What?" I asked through the tears.

" it will be as I never existed." He spoke then he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear. " Don't forget about me, love. remember how much you love me and how I'm all you ever wanted."

Just like that he was gone. I woke up to Leah getting into bed.

" Swan I thought I said you were on the floor," she yawned .

" I had a dream. Edward told me to never forget him. When he left me the first time," I whispered.

" What?" Leah asked.

" He brain washed me!" I shouted.

" Is that possible? I mean his mind reading didn't work on you, why would brain washing?" She asked.

" Where's my phone?" I asked as I turned the light on.

" Damn it Swan" she whined and throw a pillow at me.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Edwards number. Surprisingly he answered first ring.

" Hello love. I knew you'd call," he spoke.

" Shut the hell up. I hope to god the pack finds you and turns you into ash you bastard," I shouted.

Leah's mouth hung up as she watch me. She mouthed way to go.

" Isabella, lady's don't use that language. I see the pack is rubbing off on you," He spoke.

" I remember you brainwashing me behind my house. You wanted me to follow you. You wanted me to think I needed you to survive. You never banked on Jacob wolfing out and imprinting on me though, did you? That's how you got me to say yes to you" I spoke calmly .

He sighed, " I knew I should have drained you right then and there. Your guard dogs can't protect you forever nor can my family. I know you and Charlie are at Leahs. Your guard dogs think they are so smart hiding you into La Push. It's only a matter of time before your mind. I know how the mutts and my family work together. I have the upper hand," Edward spoke.

" How could you possible know that? I'm not afraid of you."I asked looking at Leah who was on the phone with Jake.

" I'm going to Italy. Aro won't be happy your still human. ," he spoke.

" What? " I asked .

" Isabella you are my mate. You are breaking my heart by being with the enemy. This is your last chance . Come back to me or I will go to Italy," he demanded.

" I don't think you realize something. I'm not scared of your threats. I'm not going to run back to you because I couldn't possible love something that is dead. Kissing you was like kissing a statue , you will never be the man Jacob is. You are a pathetic seventeen year old boy for the last hundred years. Just because you have existed that long doesn't mean you are mature, clearly you aren't. You are a jealous teenage boy who think he has the advantage because he thinks he is stronger. I hope when the pack finds you they torture you ," I spoke and hung up

" Jakes on the way," Leah said as she opened the window.

" If he makes it to Italy , we are screwed." I said.

" We aren't afraid of royal vampires," Leah said.

" You should be because they aren't like the Cullen's. They all have special abilities. " I spoke remember how Jane tried to hurt me.

" Well we were made to destroy their kind," Leah final spoke up .

" Jane can make you feel pain with her mind. She tried on me but it didn't work ." I started to speak.

" Don't start your story yet. Jake is almost here," Leah stated as I sat down on the bed next to her.

I just stared out the opened window, I knew he was close. I could feel it in my body. I always knew when he was close.

" Bells?" He said as he climbed throw a window.

" Yeah. I'm good. A little freaked out. I remembered the day Edward left me in the woods. He wanted me to feel pain and like I needed him. I guess it's another special ability of his that actually worked on me? Maybe I was in too much shock that's shield went down and that's how it worked? Anyways he is going to Italy and telling Aro I'm still human with no intentions of changing . One of two things will happen. They will drain me and kill me or they will change me and keep me to their coven," I spoke.

" Like hell they will," he growled. " Who do they think they are?"

" Shush and listen. I'll tell you everything I know. It's only what I know from Carlisle, Edward and Alice so it may not be much. There are three mean leaders of their coven. Aro who is old and turned long time ago in like the 1400's or something. His ability is to read minds but it doesn't work like Edwards does. He has to be touching the person. Although it didn't work on me. Marcus is another leader and I think his power is to sense relationships. That's how they knew about Edward and I even before Aro touched Edwards hand. The third leader is Cauis and I'm

Not sure if he even has a special ability. To be honest I don't think he does. They are the three oldest," I spoke.

" Okay well . Two out of three with powers isn't bad. They are out numbered," Jake said.

" No actually even if the Cullen's work with the whole back we are still going to lose. There are more then three and if Edwards on their side we are at a disadvantage. . He will know everything by reading your minds. Not only that but I'm not so sure we can trust Alice. She knew everything and didn't say anything," I said.

" We will figure it out. Who are the rest?" Jake asked.

" There is Jane who can make anyone feel the illusion of pain just by look at you. There's Demetri who is an amazing tracker from what Carlisle had said. Alec is able to block the others senses. There's Reneta who if I was turned they think I would be like her. She has a shield. She's able to project her shield and protect their coven against mind attacks and tricks. I wish I could figure out how do this whole human. It could help you guys a lot when the battle goes down. There's also a girl named Chelsea who can change emotional bonds. I'm not sure how well that one works I'm only going off what Carlisle has told me, " I spoke .

" Who said there is going to be a battle? Better yet who says you are going to be there? You are going to be where I think is the safest, which won't be in the middle of a battle field," Jake spoke.

" You won't have much of an opinion. The moment Edward is in hearing distance of you and the pack he will pick through the brains to see where I am. He isn't stupid. He knows I'll either be at LA Push or at Cullen's." I said.

" We will cross that bridge when the time is right. I think now we need to decide how to handle the Cullen's working with us," Jake spoke.

" I think Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Em can be trusted. As for Alice and Jazz I don't know. Rose wanted me to stay human so I know she will have our back. Carlisle and Esme are old school and think they are humans and wouldn't hurt them. As for Em he is always looking for a good fight and a way to one up Edward. This would be his chance. It doesn't matter much which side Alice is on her visions are no help when the pack is involved, which is our plus. Jazz has fought wars, as you know and is probably the most trained, but I don't think he will cause much of a threat. I think when the time comes he will be on Carlisle side and not Alice," I finally spoke.

" Why do you think that?" Leah asked.

" I just pick up on things around the Cullen's. I know it sounds strange but I got the feeling Alice and Jasper were having trouble. I always figured it's because jasper was still struggling with the Cullen's diet. " I suggested .

" Alright. Pack meeting with the Cullen's now," Jake ordered.

" Okay," I said.

" No you stay here," Jake demanded.

" Or I come along. This is about me! I have every right to be there," I challenged.

" I'm the Alpha of the pack and I tell you want to do," Jake growled .

" Oh no you don't! You maybe able to boss your pack around but you aren't about to boss me around," I said.

" You are going to be the death of me woman. Let's go," Jake said as he picked me up and jumped out the window.

For the first time tonight I felt safe. I felt the warmth of his skin against mine. I listened to his heart beat. I smiled and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. It is me again. I am so sorry I haven't update . Thank you all for the reviews and following my story... Hopefully, I am better of getting the updates up... It has just be a crazy last few weeks. My Mother is getting remarried next month, so we have been doing all that ... getting things ready. Also, boys suck. They think girls are babies, and drama starters.. They are the cause of soo many problems ugh. anyways on with the story... Enjoy folks.

**Chapter Three: **

We got there a lot sooner then I had hoped. It was different seeing the Cullen's from the other side. The Cullen's, the people I once thought of as my family. The ones I was willing to give up my dad and mom for. I sighed trying to push those thoughts out of my head. The pack made a protective circle around Jacob and I. Sam standing in front of Jake, and Leah was in front of me. The rest of the pack filled in around us. The Cullen's stood there watching the pack members take their spots.

Alice was off to the side , not really close to the Cullen's. It was weird to see that Jasper wasn't even close to her. Instead he stood next to Carlisle, who was holding Esmes hand. I can imagine what they are going through. Their son has finally lost it, but then again has he ever had it. Emmett had his arm placed over Rose's shoulder. He was whispering something in her ears. She smacked his stomach, probably one of his inappropriate comments.

Jake's hand found my hand in the dark, and was holding it. He pulled me closer to him, and I chuckled a little bit. I felt the warmth of his skin radiating off of him. I was happy about that, seeing as it was a little chilly out. The pack was around us.

"Thanks for meeting with us. We have something very serious to talk about tonight. Why was Edward on our land?" Jake asked getting right to the point.

"I am not sure. He hasn't been in contact with us. Alice has been watching for his decisions, but he knows how her power works, so it is making it difficult. You have to know that he is no longer apart of this family. He shouldn't have put Isabella in this kind of danger. It isn't fair to her. With our kind there is a struggle. The want for human blood will always be there, even after centuries of feeding off animals. I think Edward maybe losing that struggle and going for human blood, " Carlisle spoke.

Before Jake could open his mouth I started, "She is lying. She knew what he was going to do at your house. She is lying about not knowing where he is off too. He came to see me after all. I refused his request. She knows exactly what Edward has decided to do. What is in it for you, Alice? Why all of a sudden are you willing to turn me against my own will?"

"What is she talking about, Alice?" Esme asked her adoptive daughter. Esme never raised her voice, and always talked so nice and gentle. The look she was giving Alice would have made me flinch, but Alice was unfazed by it.

"You will believe her over me? Look what she is doing to this family? Edward is heart broken, and so close to their wedding. Why is this family willing to let her pick our enemy. We all know how unsafe werewolves are. Look at what Sam did to Emily. Look what happened between Leah and Sam. Bella doesn't understand picking the pack is a life full of doom. You will never be his first priority, not like you are suppose to. Sure he imprinted on you, but the pack will take priority over the mate. With Edward that would happen. You are his world, and you are making a huge mistake, " Alice said as she stared at me. She licked her lips, and that got a growl from Sam and Leah. They both inched forward, until Jake mumbled don't move.

"I didn't do any of this. I never asked to be Edward's singer. I never asked to fall in love with him. I never asked for him to leave me in the woods, and I sure as hell never asked to be hunted by an army of vampires. Just because you saw me becoming one of you, doesn't mean I will. You power is unpredictable, you have said so yourself. I do know for a fact that you know where Edward is heading. He is going to Italy. As for making a mistake, I stopped mine. I would have gave up my life to become everything Edward wanted, but why can't you understand, that isn't what I wanted. Jake is where I belong. He is the natural coarse," I spoke.

"They can't come here. The Volturi. They will defiantly destroy us, and they will change Bella, if not they will kill her," Rose finally said as she stepped away from Emmett. She took steps towards Alice, not taking her eyes off of her. "I said we should have been watching Alice, and Edward. I told you there was something up with them, ever since Edward ran off to Italy to kill himself. Aro must have said something to Alice, and Edward. Now not only are we jeopardized, but now we involved the pack, and even more so a human. This is why I have been so against Bella knowing our secret. It won't end well for her."

"If they did, wouldn't I have known. I was there. I was the one so determined to know the truth about you guys. I was the one who figured it out. He never told me, I just guessed," I muttered.

"Isabella, there is something you don't know. The Volturi, there is someone in their coven that can make you forget things. I only recently found out about it." Carlisle spoke up.

Jake looked at Alice, "Well, pixie. Is Rose right?"

She made a tsk noise with her mouth then she turned to look at Rose. "Oh poor Rose. Rose is the victim never wanted to be changed, she should be thankful Carlisle found her and changed her. She had a family from the beginning. Did I ? No. Now she is going turn her back on her so called Sister. Yes, Edward and I had a private conversation with them. Do you know how bad they want Edward and I to join them? Edward being able to read minds, without having to touch hands. Me being able to see decisions before they are made? Aro's coven is very strong, but this would make them stronger. All we needed was Bella to change. Bella is the true power he wanted. He will get what he wants."

"Me? We don't even know if I would have a power. These are just theories," I said.

"Oh . How naive you are? Ask Jake, you are special. Any coven would kill to have you on their side. The pack may not know, but Jake should know. After all you are the Alpha's mate. Haven't you wondered , why you are? Considering you are an outsider. What makes you so special? Once you and Jake have accepted the imprint and make that commitment, you will become very helpful for them. " Alice spoke.

"Jake, what does she mean?" I asked looking at Jake.

He rubbed his hands on the back of his neck before he finally spoke up. "I don't know much. I know you are going make this pack the strongest it has been. You will became to read the packs minds when we are in wolf form. You will be able to sense me, more then other imprints can do. You also are suppose to be able to sense when people have evil intentions."

"How is this possible? I am freaking human," I shouted . "How could either of you keep this from me? Even more so Jacob, how could you keep this from me? How long have you freaking known? You want to talk about you being able to trust me, but give me a reason why I should trust you? You never told me we were destined for each other. How could you keep this from me?" I was mad.

"His imprint makes it different. Aro stole a shaman off their land so many decades ago. He said this pack would be the strongest. He also predicted that you would be Jakes Imprint. Do you understand that if you were turned, you would not only have a shield, but you would have the ability to control beings." Alice asked.

"Control beings? Why the hell would anyone want to control someone else," I asked.

"We aren't talking about this. It wouldn't happen. You are never changing. We need to talk about Edward," Jake said as he went to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"We will talk later, Jake. You have a lot to explain," I said annoyed.

"If he has already left for Italy, then we can't stop him. Which means they are going to come here. Question is, are they looking for a fight?" Emmett asked.

"You know they want her. They want a fight. Unless she would go willing, and she sure as hell is. I don't want her near Edward or any of them for that matter," Jake said.

"That leaves with one opinion. We need to get reinforcements. We need to form a group , and I know a lot of vampires who don't like the Volturi, and what they stand for. We need to get them, and we may stand a chance, but not a big one. They still have a coven full of vampires who have special abilities. With Edward on their side, they would know anything we think, and know our attacks. Its a long shoot. We would all need to be understanding that we may not survive this." Jasper said in his southern voice. I almost forgot he was there.

"No he wouldnt. At least not with the pack. It is said that after we accept the imprint, Bella would be able to shield our thoughts from our enemies. So we have an advantage there. All that matters is if we do go down we bring them down with us, " Jake said.

I looked at him in shock and went to open my mouth but I was cut off. "Well, that could work for us. The pack being able to block Edward's thoughts. He wouldn't know what to do. What we need is vampires who have powers. Vampires who can fight, and a plan. A plan that will destroy them once and for all." Jasper said.

I yawned not realizing how tired I am. " The human is tired," Emmett chuckled.

"It is getting late. Let me get her home, and we will talk more about this later today. I will have the pack work on plans, and you make a list of possible help. If we are bringing vampires into Forks, I don't want them to harm any humans in the area? Understood?" Jake asked.

"Understood." Carlisle said. He looked at me, "I am sorry about of this."

I smiled weakly and nodded. I didn't have to say anything. I didn't have anything to say. Just like that the Cullen's walked away. They were probably going to decide if we can trust Alice or not. My guess is we shouldn't.

* * *

Later on the night at Jake's cabin. He lite a fire, and put me on the couch with a blanket around me. He seemed to be stalling.

"Jake we need to talk," I muttered as I pulled the blanket around me closer.

"I know. We have a lot to talk about. I just hoped we could put it off until tomorrow. Bella, I know we both hurt each other, but that is done. I am here to protect you. I will never let Edward get close to you again. You will either be here or at one of the pack members houses. I don't want you to ever get hurt," he muttered as he put his arm around my shoulder. He pulled me closer to him.

"Jake, I know I am only human, but don't treat me like I can't make decisions for myself. I understand you are Alpha of the pack, but you can't control me. We are equals, you can't act like you get a say for how I live my life completely," I said.

"You are part of the pack now. Regardless of you realize it. You are pack. You are my mate, I have to protect what is mine," He muttered.

"Clearly we aren't getting anywhere will talk tomorrow," I said as I closed my eyes.


End file.
